Setelah Kau Tiada
by Miku S. Shirota
Summary: Tak sempat ku mengerti, Kau tunjukkan arah saat ku tersesat, beri cahaya saat ku sendiri dalam gelap namun waktu tak pernah rela menunggu, hingga akhirnya kau-pun pergi (Setelah Kau Tiada- Cakra Khan)


Genre: Romanceh lagi cuuuyyy

Rating : T

Chara: Levi, Erwin Smith, Eren Jaeger, dan Petra Ral (dalam kenangan)

Disclaimer: semua tokoh yang ada di dalam cerita ini adalah milik Isayama Hajime-sensei. Tidak ada keuntungan pribadi yang diambil dari Fanfic ini.

Warning! Kemungkinan OOC, pola kalimat yang jauh dari kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, no comedy included, typo di sana-sini, beberapa istilah yang nyeleneh, kata serta kalimat yang tidak baku, cerita yang terkesan terburu-buru, dan plot yang menclak-menclok.

Saran Penyajian: Fanfic yang inspirasinya dari anime Shingeki no Kyojin ini disarankan untuk dibaca sambil mendengarkan lagu "Setelah Kau Tiada" milik Cakra Khan. Bagi yang tidak suka maaf ya... yang penting enjoy ajah...

* * *

Ini sudah tiga hari sejak misi keluar dinding yang ke-57 dilaksanakan. Hinaan yang diterima Pasukan Pengintai makin bertambah. Masyarakat memang cepat curiga daripada cepat berprasangka baik. Ditambah paket wajah datar Komandan dan Kaptennya, seolah tidak pernah ada kejadian buruk yang terjadi di legiun ini. Masyarakat makin dibuat curiga, 'Jangan-jangan mereka hanya mau membuang-buang upeti kita percuma!' gossip mereka.

Sebetulnya Erwin merasakan ada yang aneh sepulangnya mereka dari misi itu. Tepatnya setelah mereka melewati gerbang, dan mata birunya menangkap bayangan seorang pria paruh baya mendekati Levi. Seketika rona wajah Levi agak berubah kala itu. Tidak ada yang bisa membedakan raut wajah Levi, kecuali dirinya. Ia sangat hafal kontur wajah Levi, yang menurut sebagian orang datar itu. Hingga kini, ia tidak melihat sedikitpun cahaya semangat apalagi rona bahagia dari wajah Levi. Ada perasaan bersalahnya di sini, terlebih sebagai komandan ia gagal membawa mayat-mayat pejuang kembali ke tanah kebanggaan mereka.

'Apa salah satu mayat yang sengaja di buang itu adalah orang yang berarti bagi Levi?' tanyanya sejak peristiwa itu.

Silahkan kalian mengganti namanya menjadi bukan Smith kalau Erwin tidak punya cara untuk membetulkan suasana buruk ini. Hari ini juga, ia memanggil Levi ke kantornya. Cahaya matahari di tengah hari yang menyengat seolah tidak membakar kalutnya Pasukan Pengintai. Hanya cukup untuk menemaninya menulis sebuah pengumuman. Orang yang dimaksud-pun datang, tetap dengan wajah datarnya, masuk ke dalam ruangan terluas ke-tiga di markas Pasukan Pengintai.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau datang juga," ujar Erwin yang masih duduk di balik meja kerjanya,

"Langsung saja, apa alasanmu memanggilku?" tanya Levi, dalam hati Levi menerka bahwa ia pasti disuruh membangun pasukan khusus lagi. Setelah semua anggota pasukan khususnya menjadi anumerta kini.

"Aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu menempelkan ini," ujar Komandan bermata sebiru langit mengacungkan sebuah kertas yang langsung diraih Levi, "Setelah itu, kau bisa membantuku membereskan barak anggota-mu, kau tidak usah khawatir aku dan Eren akan membantumu, kakimu masih belum baikkan bukan?" lanjutnya.

Levi tertunduk, gemetar, namun tidak menangis, kemudian ia menjawab dengan pasti,

"Baiklah..."

Lalu Levi pergi keluar ruangan itu dengan langkah terpincang-pincang dengan sebuah kertas ditangannya. Kertas itu hanya berisi pengumuman hari berkabung, dan ajuran untuk anggota yang tidak pulang agar menghadiri upacara penghormatan bagi para anumerta misi ke-57.

* * *

Upacara penghormatan kali ini sangat berbeda dari upacara sebelumnya. Tidak ada mayat yang dibakar dalam upacara ini. Sengaja Erwin mengomandoi para anggota yang tidak pulang untuk mengumpulkan barang-barang mereka yang gugur dalam misi yang lalu. Secara tidak langsung, ini menjadi ajang pertunjukkan bakat untuk Levi.

'Sekalian membereskan kamar mereka-lah!' celetuk Levi dalam hatinya. Memang hanya Levi yang diberi 'kehormatan' untuk membereskan kamar anggotanya sendiri. Tentunya ia tidak sendiri, sesuai janji Erwin, ia dan Eren turut ada di dalam ruangan anggotanya.

Bentuk ruangan itu mirip sebuah rumah kontrakkan, didalamnya terdapat 3 kamar. Kamar yang paling pertama adalah kamar Levi, kamar yang berada di tengah adalah kamar Petra, sedang kamar yang ketiga adalah mlik Auluo, Gunther, dan Erd. Sengaja Levi menempatkan Petra di tengah, karena sebagai atasan ia sangat menjaga satu-satunya hawa yang ada di pasukannya. Akan lebih mudah melindunginya kalau kamar Petra berdekatan dengan kamarnya, setidaknya ia bisa langsung mendengar jeritan Petra jika ia dijahili oleh Gunther dan Auluo.

"Kau bereskan saja kamar Petra, biar aku dan Eren membereskan kamar tiga orang cabul ini!" perintah Erwin sambil membuka pintu kamar ketiga.

"Ya... lagipula kamar laki-laki pasti lebih jorok dari kamar perempuan," sambung Eren sambil mendekati Erwin dengan sapu, kemoceng, dan kain pel di tangannya.

"Haha... kau benar juga, pasti lebih berat membereskan kamar laki-laki daripada kamar perempuan, ayo Eren... langsung saja kita membereskan kamar ini!" ajak Erwin.

Levi tidak bereaksi apa-apa terhadap kalimat Erwin tadi. Sejak masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, Levi hanya terpaku pada meja dan Sofa yang tepat berada di antara tiga kamar itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar Petra, sedangkan Eren dan Erwin sudah mulai memindahkan beberapa barang dari kamar ketiga.

"apanya yang lebih baik? Ini sama saja dengan kamarmu Erwin!" teriak Levi dari dalam kamar Petra.

Meski mendengar teriakkan Levi, Erwin memilih untuk terdiam dalam senyum pahit, dan melanjutkan pekerjaan itu dengan Eren. Eren memang peramal ulung rupanya! Kamar tiga laki-laki itu jauh dibawah garis bersih dan rapi, ini jelas menguras tenaga Erwin dan Eren. Sedangkan Levi masih terdiam memandang kamar Petra, Erwin dan Eren sudah terengah-engah karena sudah bolak-balik memindahkan barang-barang.

Kamar Petra sendiri sebetulnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar perempuan pada umumnya rapi, bersih, dan wangi. Yang membuat kamar Petra berbeda adalah banyaknya sampah kertas, dan remah pensil di sana-sini. Sepertinya sebelum para Pasukan Pengintai memulai misi mereka, Petra sempat mengerjakan sesuatu dengan pensil dan kertas. Pikiran jahil Levi mengatakan bahwa Petra pasti mengikuti jejak Erwin, menyusun formasi. Namun pemikiran itu langsung ia tepis, mengingat Petra adalah orang yang lemah strategi. Baginya Petra adalah orang yang akan mendahulukan perasaan ketimbang yang lain. sangat berbeda dengan Erwin yang ia kenal sebagai orang yang lebih mementingkan strategi sebelum bertindak.

Diantara kertas-kertas yang berserakkan itu terselip gambar kenangan saat mereka baru saja menjadi sebuah tim. Itu kenangan musim semi beberapa tahun kebelakang. Mendadak ia teringat betapa polosnya Petra saat misi pertama mereka sebagai satu tim,

"Ano... heichou... saya pikir... ce...celana saya basah..." ujarnya ketika itu.

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Petra tidak sengaja mengompol karena kaget saat melihat titan tujuh meter yang tiba-tiba hadir waktu itu (tidak, kecuali dirinya). Meski kesal, Levi berusaha menengangkan dan meyakinkan bahwa Petra pasti bisa merubuhkan titan itu. Meski terlihat manja, dan lemah, sebetulnya Petra adalah prajurit wanita terkuat, menurut Levi. Memang Petra pernah mengompol, menangis bahkan, ketika misi keluar dinding. Tapi matanya sendiri yang menjadi saksi bagaimana ia pernah menumbangkan titan setinggi 6 meter sendirian, dan masih bisa tersenyum kepadanya. Sungguh senyuman yang menjadi hiburan bagi Levi.

Tidak mau terbawa suasana haru, Levi akhirnya mempercepat gerakkan tangannya. Ia memasukkan tiga buah kertas yang sudah diremas-remas kedalam kantung sampah. Dan secepat itulah kenangan tentang Petra terlintas dalam otaknya. Namun ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak berubah secepat ia mengingat segala tentang Petra. Sekelibat ia ingat betul saat dimana Petra menangis, karena terus dijahili Gunther dan Auluo. Lalu kenangan ketika ia dikenalkan dengan tunangan Erd oleh Petra. Kemudian ia ingat Petra yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk makan. Bahkan Petra juga selalu membangunkannya setiap pagi.

Dan lalu...dan lalu...dan lalu... kemudian... hingga ia bisa mencium harumnya kopi hangat buatan Petra, biasanya suasana itu didapatnya ketika selesai upacara 'beres-beres barak'. Hangatnya kopi Petra mampu membuatnya dekat dengan ketiga laki-laki yang lain, Auluo, Gunther, dan Erd. Sungguh kenangan ini membuatnya stak, tangannya mendadak gemetaran, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kopi nikmat itu? Kini siapa yang akan berbaik hati membuatkan kopi penuh kenangan itu? Kini hanya ada rasa sesak di dada Levi, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Tapi ini jelas mengganggunya!

'Ah... lanjutkan saja!' ujarnya dalam hati, sambil kembali mengambil sebuah kertas terakhir yang (entah dengan sengaja) tidak teremas.

Kertas itu hanya nampak kusut saja, tidak membentuk bola kertas abstrak. Sehingga dengan jelas Levi dapat membaca tulisan tangan Petra di dalamnya.

_Untuk Ayah... lelaki paling tampan nomor dua bagiku..._

Begitu surat itu dimulai. Levi lantas menurunkan kantung sampah itu, sambil duduk di kasur, dan memegang kertas itu dengan kedua tangannya, ia melanjutkan kegiatan membaca isi kertas itu.

_Ayah, besok aku akan pergi ke luar dinding. Kali ini misi yang ke-57, ini seperti piknik menurutku. Kapan lagi aku pergi keluar dinding, melihat indahnya dunia, luasnya langit, dan udara yang tentunya lebih banyak daripada yang ada di dalam dinding. Seperti biasa, ayah jangan khawatir. Putrimu yang cantik ini tidak takut menghadapi para titan itu. Untuk itu putrimu ini memilih Pasukan Pengintai, ayah bangga bukan? salah satu anak ayah adalah pembawa kebebasan bagi umat manusia. Ayah tahu sendiri betapa aku jatuh cinta pada sayap kebebasan ini. _

_Namun ayah, sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf. Dulu ayah adalah lelaki tertampan bagiku, sekarang bolehkah aku menempatkan ayah sebagai lelaki tertampan nomor dua? Ayah tahu sendiri, cinta pertamaku adalah sayap kebebasan. Sekarang nampaknya aku menemukan cinta nyataku. _

_Aku tidak akan mengenalkannya langsung pada ayah, ha...ha...ha... maafkan aku ayah. Aku hanya khawatir, kalau sampai ayah tidak setuju justru bukan ayah yang akan membunuh orang ini. Tapi ayah yang akan langsung dibantai orang ini._

_ Ayah, biarkan aku menceritakan tentang orang ini..._

_Setiap aku melihat orang ini perasaanku selalu tidak karuan. Padahal kalau ayah tahu, dia orang yang paling tidak bisa berekspresi. Wajahnya selalu sama, senang, sedih, susah, bahagia, bingung, marah, semuanya satu wajah. Tapi diantara wajah datar itu ada satu ekspresinya yang hanya aku saja yang tahu (bahkan komandan Erwin yang selalu dekat dengannya tidak pernah menyadari ekspresi ini), yaitu Khawatir. Dan aku tahu pasti kepada siapa ia akan khawatir, kepada Auluo si mulut besar itu. Kepada Erd si pirang gondrong itu. Kepada Gunther si tuan santai. Dan juga kepadaku, bagiku ini sangat istimewa. Dia selalu menjagaku, karena aku satu-satunya wanita di pasukannya. Meski wajahnya nampak datar, tapi ternyata ia sangat menghargai perempuan! Ini yang membuatku sangat mencintainya. _

_Dibalik labelnya sebagai prajurit tertangguh, terdapat hatinya lembut. Komandan Erwin pernah bercerita padaku, bahwa dulu orang ini punya dua orang sahabat. Katanya, kedua sahabatnya ini hampir mati saat berjumpa dengannya, karena tidak tega Orang ini-pun mengakatnya menjadi saudara. Aku paham benar, kenapa sampai kedua sahabatnya bisa mengikutinya. Meski terkesan dingin, ternyata orang ini sangat hangat. Seketika mereka menjadi legenda jalanan wilayah bawah tanah. Walaupun dulunya dia brutal, tapi kini dia sudah menjadi orang yang berbeda ayah (aku paham ayah pasti kaget, aku bisa jatuh cinta pada berandalan he...he...). _

_Oh ya, satu lagi... ingat resep kopi yang selalu ayah ajarkan padaku? Orang ini sangat menyukai kopi itu. Kilatan senang ketika ia meneguk kopi itu selalu hadir di bola matanya. Aku bahagia bisa membuatnya senang, walau dengan secangkir kopi..._

_ Namun ada satu kendala, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Maksudku bagaimana aku menuliskan bahwa The Strongest Soldier of Humanity adalah..._

Surat itu terhenti, karena sudah dicoret sebelumnya oleh Petra...

Mata Levi terbelalak, bukan Levi namanya kalau ia mudah menangis bahkan di saat se-sedih ini. Untuk itu Levi hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, seakan ia tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Kalau bisa ditebas, ia sangat ingin menebas dan membunuh waktu sekarang ini, dengan begitu mungkin saja ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Mungkin saja ia bisa memegang tangan Petra kembali, kembali menikmati kopinya yang hangat sehangat senyumannya, kembali meyakinkannya. Kembali memberinya semangat walau dengan wajah datar. Sesalnya kini membuat dadanya sesak. Ah... Kesempatan kedua memang tidak pernah ada.

"Ano... Erwin danchou, Levi heichou dari tadi tidak bergerak, apa kakinya masih sakit? ku pikir danchou terlalu memaksanya, aku bisa membantumu membereskan kamar Petra kalau mau, tapi izinkan Levi heichou istirahat, kakinya pasti masih sakit," tawar Eren. Namun Erwin hanya terdiam, dan terus merapikan semua barang milik Auluo dan Gunther. Melihat Komandannya yang tidak bereaksi Eren langsung berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, menuju kamar Petra. Seperti sudah diprediksi, dengan sigap Erwin mengambil lengan Eren dan menariknya,

"Biar, biarkan saja dulu... jangan diganggu," ujarnya tenang.

"Tapi danchou..."

Belum sempat Eren melanjutkan kalimatnya, Erwin sudah terlebih dahulu berkata,

"Sudah, biarkan saja, dia harus melihat sendiri kenyataan bahwa Petra sangat menyukainya, kalau sampai perasaan Petra tidak tersampaikan, aku pasti akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri Eren!"

Eren tidak bereaksi lagi setelahnya, ia hanya bisa menatap Levi yang masih 'mematung' di kamar Petra. Ruangan kembali sepi, cerahnya hari ini tidak sanggup membuat orang-orang di ruangan ini cerah juga. Hanya ada Erwin yang sibuk merapikan barang milik orang kepercayaan Levi. Hanya ada Eren yang merasa kasihan sambil terus memandangi atasannya itu. Serta mata Levi yang tertutup rapat, wajah yang masih tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi, juga mulut yang terkatup rapat yang terlihat kini. Siapa yang tahu jauh di alam bawah sadarnya Levi menjerit penuh sesal, mungkin dengan sedikit isakkan. Kini ia baru teringat, siapa yang menghembuskan angin saat ia bernafas, siapa pula yang menyiramkan air saat ia dalam kekeringan. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyadari semua ini tentunya, dan Levi paham itu. Tanpa sadar ia memasuki alam sedihnya jauh lebih dalam siang ini.

* * *

~fic lanjutan Tell Him, ini sisi Levi-nya.

Ide dari mana? Tentu dari review Tell Him! Jadinyah terimakasih, hatur nuhun, thank you, arigatou gozaimasu ke semua yang udah review. Dan tentunya fic ini masih jauh di bawah 3 SD QC-nya fanfic dan aturan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Maka dari itu mohon cambukkannya agar lebih baik lagi...

Kedua... thanks to Cakra Khan! Emang aku belon ketemu orangnya, tapi lagunya sangat mengisnpirasi pembuatan fanfic ini. singkat cerita, gue lagi dengerin radio, en mucullah lagunya yang judulnya "Setelah Kau Tiada". Pas bagian Reff-nya gue langsung ngebayangin Levi-heichou yang nyanyiinnya... itu pasti untuk Petra!~

_~Terlambat ku sadari kau teramat berarti, terlambat tuk' kembali dan tuk' menanti, kesempatan kedua yang takkan mungkin pernah ada...~_

_Cakra Khan-Setelah Kau Tiada_


End file.
